


Doomed

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As a devastating new threat tears National City apart Supergirl finds herself in the fight of her life.As with previous (and future) entires in this series we’re earning that explicit rating this time round. Smut awaits those brave / foolish enough to enter (though almost entirely in Chapter 6 this time round). Also while there’s the occasional bit of plot coming in from the various shows this series *very* much plays fast and loose with continuity so it should make sense up to around the end of Supergirl S2 and with itself. Anything else….. not so much.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: Supergirl Rises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

All things considered it was a fairly impressive wall. Located at the corner of 4th and Seigel it was one of the older walls in National City, effortlessly shouldering the load of fifteen floors day in, day out for just over 70 years. It's pristine brickwork gleamed even on such an overcast day as this, not a hint of graffiti to be seen. It was, when you got right down to it, a wall to be proud of.

None of this came as a great comfort to Sara Lance who suspected it may just be the last thing she ever saw. Not a second earlier she'd been trying to help a couple of civilians out of harms way when suddenly she was hurtling through the air face first towards the brick work on the far side of the street. She brought her arms up to protect her head but the speed with which she'd been thrown made it a futile gesture. This, she had time to think, was a really boring way for a time travelling former assassin to meet death for a second time.

And then, miraculously, the wall dropped away as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The world tilted and swung as she was flown up and around in a twisting loop that safely robbed her of the lethal momentum before her boots touched solid ground.

"You okay?" The question was asked in a rush and with more than casual concern.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Damn that thing's fast." Sara replied, turning to face her saviour.

"Tell me about it!" Supergirl sighed, looking around the immediate area for anyone else that might be in danger. "I'm spending so much time catching people I can't get more than a punch or two in."

"Well there at least I've got good news." A third voice cut in as a figure dressed in black tactical gear with what looked like a small armoury strapped to her back ran up to them. "We've managed to evacuate ten square blocks and between the police and DEO should be able to keep ahead of it. I've got four squads on mop up duty to find anyone that we missed and another ready to run interference when you need it."

"Thanks Alex." Supergirl smiled at her sister, once again grateful that she'd found her way to the Department of Extra-normal Operations. For everything that Kara could do and all the powers she had on this planet having backup was a luxury she very much appreciated. "Any news on J'onn and Superman?"

Alex Danvers winced and shook her head. "Winn's still working on the transport gate but the feedback loop pretty much trashed it. He's doing his best but I think we're on our own."

"Great. Just great..." Kara looked around, not for the first time feeling the weight of expectation that came with wearing the House of Eli’s sigil on her chest. "Did you manage to dig up anything in the DEO archives that could at least slow him down?"

"No, sorry. Since we gave our stock of Kryptonite to Superman for safe keeping we've got nothing that'll even touch a Kryptonian."

"And that's assuming it'd work on him anyway." Sara pointed out, glancing around for any sign they were about to be interrupted. "With all the genetic engineering he may be so far from a normal Kryptonian that it'd be useless. Which means that there's really only one option left..."

"I know." Kara said quietly, glancing away for a moment. "But I've thrown everything at him already and he's just taken it and kept coming."

Sara stepped forward and cupped Kara's face with her hands, forcing the superhero to meet her gaze. "So let go. I know what you can do, what you can *really* do when you stop thinking about it. And I know you're scared Kara, not about that... thing but about yourself, about what could happen..."

Alex reached out and wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders as Sara talked. "But I know you, Kara. Whatever else you are, whatever else you can do or could do.... you will always be a protector above all else. For me, for us... for the world." Sara paused, making sure the words were sinking in. "We'll be here when you're done." Her voice was soft now, caring. "We'll bring you back home, I promise."

Kara closed her eyes, drawing a deep, shaking breath as she reached up to squeeze Alex's hand in reassurance before shrugging her arm away. As Kara’s eyelids opened again Sara felt her breath catch in her throat at what she saw unveiled. The air seemed to crackle around the three women as Sara guided Alex away to what she hoped was a safe distance. Kara's head turned, scanning through the maze of buildings for her target. Her feet shifted as she half crouched then, with a thunderclap of air rushing to fill the space where she'd been, she shot into battle.

The shockwave of her flight rattled off the buildings and shattered glass, shards falling around Alex and Sara as they dashed for cover in a doorway. They looked at each other, a little stunned by the drastic change in the woman they both thought they knew so well and hunting for some comfort from the only other person who may understand. Alex gave Sara a tight smile and reached for a small display device in her tactical gear.

"Come on, there's some civilians trapped in a department store a couple of blocks east of here."

"She'll be okay Alex..." Sara's voice was quiet and Alex caught the slight quaver that hinted the usually calm, cool and collected White Canary wasn't quite as sure as she may seem.

"I know. She always is..." She pointed down the street. "We'd better get moving, we'll have to detour to avoid the debris."

Over the course of the next half hour both women worked alongside groups of black-clad DEO agents and uniformed police officers to extract as many innocent people as they could from what was rapidly becoming a war zone. The sound of blows, impacts and falling masonry echoed around them and on three occasions they saw blurs passing overhead as Supergirl fought to at least contain the monster rampaging through her city.

It wasn't until they were in a small square helping to pull several children out of what remained of a subway entrance that everything went to hell. One moment things were quiet, the next there was an earth-shaking thud as Supergirl smashed through a fountain and rolled to a stop on the far side of the square. Everything seemed to fall silent as every eye turned to take in the sight of the girl of steel slowly getting back to her feet.

Her costume had a dozen rips in it and, shockingly, each one showed freshly bleeding wounds beneath. A gash on her cheek was oozing more blood and a red smear decorated the symbol on her chest. Her knuckles were raw and she staggered as she found her footing only to drop back to one knee. 

Any chance to help her was quickly dashed as a second figure landed halfway between the crowd and Supergirl. Well over seven foot tall, grey skin with white spikes of what seemed to be solid bone sticking out all over its body the creature was truly monstrous. Yet it too bore battle scars, though its blood was black rather than red. Ugly scars down its back and across its legs tore the dark green clothing and its right eye was swollen shut. 

Suddenly there was a scraping sound and a small pile of debris just in front of Alex and Sara shifted. A hand pushed aside a flimsy metal sheet that had, miraculously, acted as a shelter and a young girl, no more than 6 years old, emerged blinking into the sunlight. Instinctively both women darted forward, Alex drawing her sidearm to cover Sara as she dove and scooped the child into her arms. The creature roared, attention now fully on the small group and it raced forward, hands raised above its head.

For Alex the world seemed to slow down to a crawl. Her finger jerked on the trigger but it was immediately obvious the shot was hopelessly late, well behind the creature. She tried to swing around and track it but it was fast, so fast... Then, without warning, it was in front of her, heat boiling off its skin as the two massive hands fell, one towards her the other aimed at Sara and the child.

And stopped dead an inch from her upturned face. In front of them stood Supergirl, hands wrapped around the things’ wrists, her arms rock solid as she held the onrushing death at bay. The weariness that had been so evident just moments before was gone and in its place was something new and deadly.

"Doomsday!" Her voice rang out with a confidence neither Alex nor Sara had heard before. The creature narrowed its one working eye and it gave off an impression of surprise.

"Yes I know who you are, what you are and I know you can understand me. The great shame of Krypton, long buried in our past. Of all things to survive the destruction of our planet it had to be this abomination." The creature roared and tried to yank back but Kara held it in place with a grunt of effort.

"I suppose when you were shot into space our society was too young for this to exist ." She nodded down at the symbol she proudly wore before head-butting the thing on the bridge of its nose. As the howl of pain and anger bounced around the square her voice cut through it, clear and bright amongst the destruction.

"Krypton may be gone but you are still our responsibility. Our mistake." She twisted and threw him into the remains of a skyscraper, crossing the distance almost before he'd finished falling to hold him down in the rubble.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. I am the Last Daughter of Krypton." She grabbed one massive arm and twisted, yanking him off the ground, spinning him in mid-air to bring him crashing back down face first.

"Earth is my home. These are my people. And I will not let you hurt them!" One hand latched around Doomsday's throat and the two launched upwards into the thickening cloud layer and were quickly lost to view.

Those left behind on the ground could only stare upwards as the clouds boiled and lit up with flashes of blue fire. It was Sara who first came back to reality, the girl in her arms an all too painful reminder there was still work to do.

“Here, get her somewhere safe.” She said passing the unresisting child to a member of the DEO team before she grabbed Alex’s arm. “Do you still have that squad ready to run interference?”

“What? Oh, yes, yes they should be in a helicopter just outside the combat zone…’ Alex trailed off as she looked around the devastated city. “If there’s such a place anymore.” She added, clearly shaken.

“Alex…” Sara lowered her voice for a moment to make sure no-one else overheard. “There’s nothing else you can do to help her right now. You know that right?”

“Yes but…”

“No “but”. Right now she’s not your sister or my, uh, friend. This isn’t a meta human fight or even an alien throw down. Those are gods battling for the fate of the world and the only thing we can do is keep out of the way while saving those we can.”

Alex looked away, clearly torn and Sara rushed ahead. “Though that’s not to say we can’t be ready to help if the opportunity presents itself. We should…” She was cut off as above them the clouds started to swirl then tore violently apart. Through the slash in the sky a shape plummeted, moving so quickly fire licked around its edges. Alex had a pair of binoculars out from a pouch in the blink of an eye and could just make out two figures amongst the flames. One wearing red and blue above the other in green as they dropped down, down, down and vanished behind the buildings. A moment later the ground shook at the force of the impact and both Alex and Sara took off, running without thought or care towards the fight.

It was a five block sprint but neither woman seemed to notice the burning in their lungs or ache in their muscles. Adrenaline had given them wings and they raced through what had once been downtown, fear gripping their hearts at what they may find. They scrambled up the remains of what had once been a sushi restaurant and dropped down the other side before pausing in horror.

Both figures were moving but barely. Doomsday was on his hands and knees, still staring at Supergirl through what remained of his face. His jaw was clearly shattered, half or more of his bone spurs sheared away and blood poured from several deep cuts across his chest and legs. Supergirl, by contrast, was standing but if anything looked in even worse shape. The left side of her face was bruised and swollen, the left sleeve and shoulder of her costume ripped away and her arm covered in blood as it hung uselessly at her side. The rest of her costume was shredded, only the shield and skirt remaining mostly intact. Her legs were crisscrossed with what seemed like hundreds of long, deep cuts as she staggered to keep her footing. Yet she, too, wouldn’t take her eyes off the hulking monster in front of her.

With a roar Doomsday raced forward, arms reaching out to crush the life from his opponent. For an instant Supergirl stayed still then with a scream of rage that echoed off the buildings blue fire poured from her eyes. He staggered, stopped his headlong run and tried to bring his arms up to shield himself from her anger. Too late though, far too late, as she burnt away the thick bone plating that covered his forehead and launched herself into the air. 

Supergirl hit Doomsday like a guided missile, her fist extended and every last ounce of energy she had focused into one blow at the spot she’d just burnt clean. Glass shattered from the force of the impact, buildings shaking to their foundations. Alex and Sara were thrown bodily back against the rubble and a wall of dust raced out, coating everything in its path. By the time they had picked themselves up they found themselves staring into a strange, settling fog of debris, not sure where to go to find the person they cared about so deeply.

Finally the air started to clear and the moment they could make out even the hint of a body they charged forward. As they closed in the dust shifted and they saw the aftermath of the battle. To one side Doomsday lay face down, dead or unconscious they weren’t quite sure. And in front of them…

“NO! No please…” Alex cried, skidding to a stop on her knees beside the fallen figure. Almost without thinking she scooped Kara into her arms. The shock as she felt her sister, normally so strong, so powerful, trembling against her as she gasped for air almost made her lose her grip and she clung on tightly.

“Hang on Kara, okay? Please hang on…” Alex felt Sara tear the radio from her belt and bark orders at the strike team circling the city. “The helicopter’s coming, we’ll get you out of here.”

She heard Kara murmur something and dropped her ear close to the bruised lips to listen. “Doomsday… Is… is he….” She trailed off, the pain too much.

“You stopped him! You saved us all Kara, you always do! Now save your strength, okay? Lie still…” 

The dust swirled around them again as the DEO helicopter dropped in for a landing and Alex was horribly, terribly aware how fragile the spark of life she held in her arms really was. Sara was suddenly alongside Kara, sliding her arms beneath the limp body and linking them with Alex. Together they lifted her up, acting as a makeshift stretcher and rushed towards the helicopter. It had barely touched down when the three of them were aboard and it turned and raced for National City General. Kara slowly opened her eyes, looking out the side door as the sun burst through the clouds and smiled as she fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how is she?” Sara asked, pacing outside the emergency room as Alex stumbled through the door. One look was all Sara needed and she quickly wrapped her arms around the taller woman and helped her into a seat.

“She’s, she’s alive. For now, at least.” Tears hung on every word and Sara fought down her own panic and fear. Time for that later, for now she needed once again to be strong. She kept her arms wrapped around Alex and let her take her time.

“Her powers are gone. Drained. Probably the last heat vision blast that did it.”

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Sara asked, hopefully. “Makes it easier to treat her?”

“To a point, but she's, I mean... it's bad Sara. They’ve done all they can and now it’s up to her. They think that… that if her powers don’t return soon and help the healing she won’t survive.” The last word was too much and Alex burst into tears, turning and clawing her way into the Canary’s grip, her face buried against her shoulder. “I, I, I can’t lose her Sara, I just, I can’t, I wouldn’t know what to….”

“Hey, shhh, it's okay.” Sara said, running one hand down Alex’s shaking back. “This is Kara we’re talking about. There is more fight in that woman than anyone I’ve ever met. She’ll make it, she’ll come back to us.”

For long minutes they stayed like that, Alex sobbing quietly against Sara as the assassin tried her best to comfort her while dealing with the mess of her own thoughts. Eventually the tears stopped and Alex pulled back, the exhaustion of the day written clearly on her face.

"I talked to the staff while you were in there, there's a bed set aside in a private room three doors down the corridor." Sara said gently. "You should get some rest if you can, she'll need you when she wakes up."

"I can't sleep Sara, not when Kara's..."

"I know but at the very least lie down and let your body rest before you fall over. I've talked to the squad commander, there's a dozen agents here with more on the way. They'll keep you both safe."

"Both of us?" Alex said wearily as Sara coaxed her to her feet and guided her down the corridor. "What about you?"

"There's something I need to do." Sara hesitated, wondering how much she should say. "Call it a precaution." 

"Against what?" They'd reached the bed and even hospital sheets felt like the finest silk to Alex's aching body as she sagged down on to it.

"I'm not sure." Sara lied, determined to keep from adding to Alex's worries. "Probably nothing, just me being paranoid. I'll be back as quickly as I can though, promise."

Alex nodded as she laid her head back against the pillow and her body overruled her best intentions. Within seconds she was fast asleep and never even noticed Sara pulling a blanket over her. Leaving the room silently she padded down the corridor and at a nod from the doctor on duty walked in to take her first look at Kara since they'd arrived at the hospital.

Her eyes took in the battered and bruised form lying in the bed, the mass of equipment connected to her making her look so small and helpless. Above her burned multiple yellow-sun lamps provided by the DEO to try and jumpstart her powers. Something deep inside Sara yanked at is chain, snarling for retribution against the thing that had done this but she knew that was impossible. Even if she'd been able to get to him there was no way she could actually hurt Doomsday and by now the DEO would hopefully have launched him back into space anyway.

With a deep, shuddering breath she shelved her anger and focused on the task in hand. The fight had been public, very public and it seemed like every news organisation on the planet was carrying details on the outcome. One look at Supergirl had turned the horrible suspicion that had been growing in her mind into a certainty and she turned to leave, knowing exactly what she had to do.

Alex was dreaming of fire when she found herself being gently shaken awake by a worried looking DEO agent.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but I think we have a problem..." 

Ten minutes later it became clear that calling the situation 'a problem' was vastly underselling things. Alex had dumped a cup of coffee down her throat and was focused on the portable command centre that had been set up in an empty visitor room. Or, more specifically, at the screen showing a video feed from one of their drones circling the west end of the city a couple of miles away.

"How many?" She asked in a cold, flat voice.

"We're not sure, a few are difficult to keep track of but at a rough guess at least sixty, likely more and growing."

Alex felt her heart sink. Sixty or more aliens, meta humans and general scumbags all coming in their direction and moving as a unit. There could be only one reason they were here and she was currently unconscious in a hospital bed just down the corridor.

"Get everyone you can geared up and ready to go." She ordered, scanning the map of the surrounding streets and remaining buildings. "With the damage to the city they won't be able to come at us from the north or east... I want fire teams in these buildings protecting the street in front of the hospital, two more groups on these rooftops with sniper rifles and everyone else out front."

"No-one in this building?"

"No, if we're going to draw fire let's do it somewhere unoccupied. Leave a squad here to protect this floor but no outbound fire from the hospital itself."

The sergeant nodded and hurried away to follow her orders. A thud behind her had her spinning round to see James Olsen, setting down a crate practically at her feet.

"You made it!" Alex said, not wanting to admit she'd wondered if she'd see James (or his alter-ego, Guardian) alive again.

"Just about. Suit's wrecked but Winn did a damn good job building it. Saved my life." James replied and it was only then she noticed the odd angle he was standing at and the wince of pain with every breath that suggested there was more broken than he was letting on. "Thought you might need this though."

She knelt down and popped open the security locks on the crate. As the lid popped back a grim smile spread over her face. 

"Yeah... yeah I think I might. Thanks James. Have you... have you seen Kara yet?"

He drew in a shuddering breath and nodded. "Never thought I'd see her like... well, she's alive at least."

"Yeah..." Alex trailed off not knowing what to say but James filled the silence.

"I hope it's okay, I mean I knew what to expect but still... I grabbed this while I was poking through the wreckage." He handed her a rucksack she hadn't noticed slung over his shoulder and she opened it curiously. Staring up at her from atop a mass of red and blue fabric was the shield she was so used to seeing on Kara's chest. This one though was pristine, no hint of damage or blood. Alex swallowed back sudden tears and slid an arm around James in a careful hug.

"It's okay. You're right, this should be waiting for her... I didn't know Winn had finished it."

"I'm not sure he had, I think the cape is still the one she wore when she started out."

"I've... I've got to go. Do me a favour?"

"Of course, anything."

"Look after her until I get back?"

"Always. Be careful Alex." 

By the time Alex made it to the street the crunch of massed feet on rubble was clearly audible over the stillness of the almost deserted city. Gathering up the twenty waiting DEO troopers as she passed they marched forward to a choke point formed where a ruined tower block had spilled into the street. Alex stretched her muscles, trying to get used to moving in the Kryptonian battle armour she’d acquired after Non’s failed attempt to first control then murder everyone on earth. The thin exoskeleton always felt slightly awkward but the extra strength and invisible energy shielding it provided had been life saving on more than one occasion and she was grateful James had managed to drag it over from what was left of DEO headquarters. 

She glanced up and saw the dull glint of rifle barrels just visible in buildings to either side of the street. It was pretty far from being a perfect situation but under the circumstances it was the best they could do. Not that anyone had much time to think about it with the sounds of the approaching mob suddenly increased as they rounded the corner and started marching straight towards the waiting agents.

Sixty had been optimistic, Alex thought with a sinking heart. By her count there had to be close to a hundred of them by now and most were obviously non-human. Some faces, familiar from security bulletins, stuck out but many seemed to be newcomers. Just more of the dregs of the universe trying to make a name for themselves Alex supposed, letting her anger at their willingness to attack and kill an unconscious victim fuel her.

At the head of the column walked a slender young woman, her pure white hair framing a pale blue face and a cruel smile. Electricity crackled from her hands as she clenched and relaxed her fists and it was clear she had bad intentions on her mind.

“Oh it’s you.” The woman drawled, seemingly unconcerned at the massed weapons pointing in her direction. “Should have guessed, wherever that all-American barbie seems to be you’re usually not far behind.”

“What do you want here Livewire?” Alex demanded, her gun trained on the woman and despite everything she’d been through her hand was rock solid.

“We just want to have a little talk with the girl of steel, pass on our best wishes for a speedy recovery.”

“Sorry, she’s not allowed visitors right now but if you want to send flowers I’ll make sure she gets them.”

Livewire laughed as sparks danced between her fingertips. “You know you’re much more fun than she ever was. Tell you what, you and your little wannabe soldiers step aside and we won’t hurt you. Only really here for Supergirl anyway, no need for anyone else to die.”

“Not happening.” Alex snapped, and at a flicked hand signal she heard every trooper snap the safety off their weapon almost as one. Not, she thought bitterly, that it would likely do much good. At least fifteen of the twenty or more aliens she could see in the first row would pretty much shrug off the bullets, at least for long enough to reach and kill the first DEO troops. Already outnumbered it wouldn’t take much to turn a one-sided fight into a massacre. Still there wasn’t a single person in the DEO who didn’t owe Kara their lives and there was no way any of them would fail to repay that debt, even if it cost them everything. Alex took a deep breath…

“Stop.”

The word was surprisingly quiet but it cut through the tension like a knife. Alex glanced over her shoulder and breathed a prayer. Walking down the middle of the street, DEO troops parting like the red sea before her, was Supergirl. Her outfit was pristine, not the shredded mess Alex had last seen her wearing and there was a purpose to her stride as she marched up to Alex’s left shoulder.

“There’s no need for any more violence today.” The girl of steel said, her attention focused on Livewire. “There’s been enough death already.”

“Not quite, I think we’re still one short.” Livewire snapped. “We saw you fall on the news blondie, this little bluff isn’t fooling anyone!”

“Bluff?” Supergirl replied flatly.

“Yeah, I’ve seen hundreds like you. Act tough but underneath it all you can barely stand up!”

“It’s possible, sure. I might just be standing here talking because it’s all I can do. One last desperate attempt to stop you as I don’t have strength for anything else.” Supergirl took a deep breath and to Alex’s shock her sister’s eyes suddenly glowed red. “Then again maybe I do have the strength after all… what do you think?”

There was a muttering in the assembled ranks of villainy and even Livewire seemed taken aback for a moment. Then, with a calculating look she pulled back her hand and let a bolt of energy fly. Not at Supergirl or Alex but an agent on the right side of the formation, as far from Kara as it was possible to get. The bolt hit and with a scream the agent fell lifeless to the ground.

“No!” Kara yelled, the glow from her eyes fading as she stepped forward and stumbled, forcing Alex to catch her and hold her upright.

Livewire simply laughed, a cruel, hollow sound. “See if you hadn’t tried to brave this out that poor schlub would still be alive. Now though he’s going to be the least of your worries.” She raised her voice, directing the horde behind her. “Kill them all, save Supergirl for last so she can see what her arrogance cost them.”

“You’re not touching her!” Alex bit back, shifting to cover Kara as best she could.

Once again Livewire’s cruel laugh echoed off the buildings but now it was joined by dozens of matching jeers from those behind her. “Aww, such loyalty, I guess you two are close huh? Tell you what, how about I kill you first? Does that sound good to you Supergirl?” 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice rang out from the right and all eyes swung to the unexpected newcomer. There, seemingly appearing out of thin air, was Sara Lance striding past the massed DEO troops until she stood in front of Alex and Kara. Her regular bo staff was missing, replaced by two black metal short swords and the look in her eyes was murderous. 

"As the lady said, you're not touching Supergirl today." She said and the force of her conviction made a few in the assembled mob rock back a step.

"And you think one more body to walk through is going to stop us?" Livewire asked, contempt dripping from every word.

"One more? No, of course not..." Sara replied as there was a ripple from the direction she'd come. "How about thirty?" 

The air itself seemed to twist and flicker then, suddenly, a huge metal shape appeared pointing directly at assembled ranks of villainy. Along its length glowed orange thrusters and what was clearly a weapons array focused on the mob. From an open hatch in its side three bolts of lightning streaked to Sara's side before solidifying into human shapes. Two men in red, one in yellow and all with lightning bolt insignias on their chests.

Behind them a small army of costumed men and women poured from the ship, forming ranks in front of the DEO troops. Alex stared in shock as she recognised some from Kara's descriptions of her multiverse-hopping adventures, though in fairness it'd be hard to miss someone with their hands and head on fire. Some had weapons up and ready, one reflected the light off skin that looked like metal while another was freezing the ground under her feet. 

Bringing up the rear were possibly the most surprising additions as they were both holding, of all things, bows. One dressed in green with a hood over his face, the other in a more ornate black and red outfit that offered her plenty of space for many sharp-edged weapons. They slid easily into gaps reserved for them on Sara's left and right, looking for all the world like this was a perfectly natural thing to do. The green archer raised his voice as he addressed the crowd.

"You have one chance to leave, now, peacefully. Do it and no more blood will be spilled today." There was an odd rumble to his voice and Alex noticed a few at the back of the mob quietly splitting away.

"You think this is enough to stop us?" Someone yelled out and it was Sara that replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But whichever way this goes you'd be in for a war before coming out the other side. And unlike Supergirl most of us don't mind using deadly force."

More hesitation, more deserters and Alex found herself holding her breath. This was, she knew, the tipping point. One way or the other the time for talking was almost over...

One of the men in red, his head covered with a skintight cowl, took half a step forward and Alex realised she knew him from DEO records. The Flash, she thought, Barry.… something. "Look around you, look at what's been done to this city." He gestured to take in the shattered buildings and debris-strewn streets. "If it wasn't for Supergirl this would have happened everywhere! There'd have been no place to run, nowhere to hide for anyone. You’d have all died, one by one, crushed like ants. Like it or not she saved all your lives and this entire planet into the bargain. This is how you want to repay her?"

The world held its breath, not even a whisper of wind disturbing the streets. Then Livewire spoke quietly into the silence. 

"No. No, not today. Can't say the same for tomorrow but now.... no." Without a word she turned her head, spotted an intact street lamp and vanished into it, a streak of electricity riding the grid. The rest of the group started to disperse, some more reluctantly than others. Even the most hesitant though took one look at the gathered ranks of superheroes and thought better of it.

While the rest of their team kept an eye on the stragglers the two archers and the Flash turned, along with Sara, to face Kara and Alex. Alex reached out to take her sister's hand and found her trembling. Surprised she turned her head and saw tears falling from wide eyes.

"You came..." Kara said quietly. "All of you..."

"Of course we came." The green archer said, the odd echo vanishing leaving his tone far friendlier. "You needed us." It was a simple explanation but seemed to sum up something far grander in those few words. A smile touched Kara's lips but she swayed, stumbling to her left. The other archer, the woman, caught the collapsing Supergirl and, to Alex's surprise, effortlessly scooped her up in her arms.

"She's alright... " Sara said, checking Kara's pulse. "I think she's just exhausted."

"Never did know when to quit." Alex muttered. "Can you carry her very far?"

"As far as you like." The woman replied in a cultured accent. Alex turned and gestured to the DEO force who split and took up flanking positions to guard the small group as they returned to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when Kara awoke although she recognised the dim glow of a yellow sunlight panel above her. She tried to sit up and groaned, her head swimming as she eased back down to the pillow.

"Hey, hey take it slow, okay?" Sara's voice came from the darkness and a hand wrapped gently around hers. Kara decided that was good advice and cautiously turned her head to squint at the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her.

"Hi..." Kara said, wincing as her throat protested.

"Hi." The smile was warm though clearly troubled as she held a paper cup to Kara's lips. "Small sips only." After Kara had taken a few mouthfuls of water Sara moved the cup away and asked: "How do you feel?"

"Like a planet fell on me. How bad is it?"

"Kara..."

"Come on Sara, I need to know."

Sara sighed, took a deep breath. "Well you're alive, obviously. You had broken ribs, your shoulder was, in their words, shattered, you lost a lot of blood, a few more broken bones and a list of internal injuries as long as your arm."

"Had?"

"When we got you here your powers were... well, gone. Turned out that might have saved your life." Her voice hitched and she collected herself before continuing. "It meant they could fix you up like anyone else then bombard you with solar energy to kickstart your powers again. Or, at least, that's the translated version I got from Alex."

Kara thought for a moment. "So if my powers are back then why do I still feel like hell? For that matter why didn't I have them when I walked out to face that mob?"

"Ah... well there's the bad news." Sara said, trying to keep her tone light. "They're not sure. From what the DEO worked out it's almost like the effort to fix you took everything you had all over again. They've been monitoring you ever since and you're absorbing energy much, much slower than normal. They think you'll get back to where you were but it's likely to take weeks rather than days."

"Oh." Kara seemed lost in thought for a couple of minutes. "Uh.... that whole mob thing did happen, right?"

"Unfortunately." 

"And you brought the cavalry?"

"Thanks to Cisco putting the idea in Nate's head they're calling themselves the League now."

"The League?" Kara asked, one eyebrow raised and, for the first time, the ghost of a smile lifting her lips.

"Don't." Sara cautioned. "I had to put up with months of calling a speedster and two assassins the Legion of Doom. On the whole I'll take League before they think of anything worse. Though I'm just waiting for Ollie to put an arrow through both of them as a veto."

Kara chuckled and immediately regretted it. "Ouch... Okay, it's going to take a while to get used to this. Weeks, right?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Not your fault. In fact I think I should be thanking you for riding to the rescue."

Sara waved it away. "Forget it, we all owe you far more than that anyway and it's nice to at least start balancing the books."

Kara paused, trying to recall exactly what had happened. "Uh, it's a bit fuzzy but... I seem to remember someone catching me?"

Sara's smile was a mix of pride and nerves. "That was Nyssa."

"Nyssa... why does that sound familiar... wait, your ex girlfriend Nyssa?"

"That's the one, yes."

"Huh..." Kara looked Sara straight in the eyes and to Sara's delight a spark of mischief was back on her lovers face. "You know you mentioned the assassin thing, you mentioned the saving you from certain death thing, you even mentioned the whole daughter of the head of the league of assassins thing... but you did manage to miss her being drop dead gorgeous."

Sara blushed and, to Kara's delight, actually stumbled on her words for once! "Well... you never asked. Besides you of all people should know I have great taste."

"And a type apparently."

"What? Me? No, no idea what you mean."

"Ah-ha. Tall, pretty, powerful, willing and able to kick anyone's ass.... no, you're right, no pattern there at all. Complete coincidence I'm sure."

Sara glared at the smirking Kryptonian. "Oh just you wait until you're back on your feet." She threatened but Kara simply cocked an eyebrow in response. They both held their ground for a second or two before bursting into laughter, Kara's quickly cut off by a wince of pain.

"You okay?" Sara asked, concerned all over again.

"No." Kara said honestly before reaching up and beckoning Sara in closer. Cupping her face in her hands Kara guided her down into a gentle kiss before releasing her. "But I will be..." she whispered, eyes starting to flicker closed again. "I think I need a bit more sleep, can you let Alex know I'm okay?"

"Of course. Rest easy, we'll make sure you're safe." Sara said, easing back and holding Kara's hand until she felt her breathing ease and her body relax.

It took another five days for Kara to heal to the point she could walk slowly around the secured floor of the hospital without help. Even so she was always accompanied by at least one of Alex, Sara, Barry or Oliver and while she enjoyed their company she knew it was mainly to try and protect her. Normally she'd have objected but considering the mob scene that had brought her Earth One friends to her aid in the first place it seemed silly, almost churlish, to do so.

She was also well aware that the security wasn't only inside the building. Every time she caught a glimpse out of the windows there was inevitably a DEO agent or costumed hero standing guard on a rooftop or street corner and she didn't doubt there was a lot more than she was seeing. Not that Kara had much interest in the view at that moment, it was too painful a reminder that there were likely hundreds or even thousands of bodies lying beneath the rubble she'd failed to save. 

To her surprise one of the highlights of her days was getting to know Nyssa al Guhl as the two of them along with Sara talked long into the night. Kara hadn't been entirely sure what to expect from someone who hadn't joined the League of Assassin's but had been born into it. She'd imagined someone serious, cold and distant from the rest of the world. The reality though was quite different with Nyssa proving warm and open about her past, both with the league and with Sara. Caught off guard Kara had asked Sara about it the day after and been surprised all over again when Sara blushed.

"Oh... Nyssa's a bit, umm, complicated like that.."

"Like what?"

"Well, once she's decided you're worth treating as a person it's like someone throws a switch. The League side just sorta drops away. Plus... " Sara hesitated but Kara wasn't about to let this one go.

"Plus...?" She prompted, easing her aching body down into a nearby chair.

"Plus I think she kinda likes you." 

"Likes me? How do you mean that, exactly?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the sense that she can see you're a good person and worth, well, liking." Sara replied.

"Oh." Kara sounded a bit deflated but Sara wasn't quite done yet.

"And also in the sense of wanting to tear your clothes off and pin you to the wall while doing many unspeakable things to you."

Kara turned bright red from the top of her forehead down to the curve of her neck where it vanished beneath her sweater. "Uh, well... umm I don't, I mean, uh..."

Sara laughed and placed a hand on Kara's. "Take it as the compliment it's meant as." She said huskily. "Nyssa has exceptional taste and while she'd never admit it a thing for powerful people."

"Well I'm not that, at least not at the moment." Kara sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to leap tall buildings any time soon. Frankly a Lego duplex is probably pushing it."

"That's just strength. Power is something different Kara, it's buried in the soul. Nyssa's spent most of her life around the truly powerful so tends to pick up on it, even if the individual concerned isn't at their best.” She leaned over and gave Kara a quick, tender kiss. "Give it time, you know you'll get back to where you were. Hell, knowing you you'll probably end up better than ever!"

Kara sighed. "I know, I know.. it's just I really hate this. Sitting in here when I should be out there, helping people."

"Let us pick up the slack for a bit, okay? Right now the best thing you can do for everyone is heal. And that includes yourself!"

Kara raised her hands, laughing as she waved away Sara's glare. "Okay, okay, I'll be good! Cut me some slack here, I did almost die you know."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you start to use that as an excuse. Next thing you know you'll expect twenty four hour maid service every time you cough."

Kara paused then raised a hand to her lips as she gave the smallest, and Sara had to admit, cutest fake cough imaginable. Sara threw her a long suffering look. 

"Why do I put up with this? Really, why?"

"Because you love me."

"True." Sara admitted, leaning over and kissing Kara's forehead. "But don't push your luck."

"Talking of which, any idea when we can get out of here?"

Sara hesitated, wondering if this would help or just demoralise Kara. "Probably another two weeks or so."

"Ughhhhhhhhh" Kara moaned. "You're kidding?"

"Afraid not. Actually it's kinda entertaining watching the fight between doctors and DEO staff. The DEO want to move you to the tower for monitoring but the medical staff want to keep you here in case any complications arise."

"Wait, so two weeks and then I just move to the DEO tower? Really?"

"Well.... no, actually. Alex convinced them it was safer for all concerned if you went home."

"Do I even want to know?" Kara groaned, knowing full well how protective and unsubtle Alex could be.

"Nothing serious, almost no lives were threatened though..." Sara trailed off and Kara looked at her suspiciously. 

"Though....?" She prompted.

"Umm, well there's not much to do around here so Alex asked if I could train her in using the bo staff. It's possible we may have been having the sparing session somewhere those involved in the decision might have been able to notice."

Kara tried, she really did, but a giggle escaped her lips despite her best efforts. Alex Danvers and Sara Lance training with blunt but painful objects right around the corner while they waited for you to make a decision... yeah, that would probably focus the mind alright. That said it was likely a good idea not to draw too much attention to that fact so she changed tack slightly.

"So is she any good?"

"As it happens, yes." Sara admitted. “Even got a couple of hits in on me.”

“Oh now that I’d have paid money to see. The mighty assassin brought low by a beginner!” 

“Hey, I was going easy on her!”

“Sure sure, my sister kicked your ass, no big deal.”

“Do you want me to go get her for a repeat performance?”

Privately Kara wondered just how that fight would go, especially if Alex happened to hear about Sara ‘going easy on her’. But not wanting to push her luck too far she backed off, at least for now.

“No, that’s okay. Besides I kinda know first hand how good DEO training is.”

Sara softened as she recognised the shift in Kara. “Eh, it’s not all training. Your sister’s got a lot of natural ability, the training just helps refine that. Plus she took to the staff like it was made for her. In fact I think you may need to buy her one for her birthday."

"Do they come in black?" Kara asked with a half-raised eyebrow. 

"I'll check and let you know." Sara chuckled. "Talking of which I'm due out on patrol in a few minutes. Talk to you tonight?"

"Sure. You teamed up with Nyssa again?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, we work well together and it's nice to catch up after, well, let's say a lot of complicated stuff happened back in my universe."

Kara smiled in response. "I can imagine. Oh, do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Ask her which wall she had in mind." Sara exploded into laughter and had to settle for waving goodbye as she headed out to find her partner for the evening. Kara watched her go, the sight of her Canary in leather always entertaining whichever way she was walking and for the first time since Doomsday came on the scene found her mind lingering on something sexual. Sara and Nyssa, she thought somewhat wistfully. What a night that’d be…


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning split the sky as the man ran down the rain-soaked alley. His right hand clutched the purse he’d just lifted from the unsuspecting woman while in his left a knife gleamed dully with every light he passed. He’d done this sort of thing before of course, a hundred times or more, but tonight was different. This wasn’t running to avoid the police or to get back to somewhere safe or even to a pawn shop. This was a flight of terror and he kept throwing glances back over his shoulder.

Another bolt of lightning slashed through the night and silhouetted against it he caught the form of the devil. Spinning he dove for a side turning, twisting and bouncing off walls in his panic. Not caring now about where he was going only what he was moving away from. He burst out of the rat run of back passages and bounced off something solid and immovable. 

He crashed to the ground, the bag flying from his hand while the knife skittered uselessly away across the tarmac. He tried to get his feet under him, tried to turn and run… but the ground had become ice and he flailed for balance before falling again. Trembling he made it back to his knees, looking up into the face of justice he knew was waiting for him. He tried to form words to beg for mercy, for forgiveness, for a second chance… but fear stopped the words in his throat. A red glow sprang up and he threw his hands in front of his face. A sheet of blue flame reached out to embrace him and then there was only the screams bouncing off every wall….

Kara jerked awake, her hands digging in to the sheet that had ended up wrapped around her as she thrashed in the grip of her nightmares. She was soaked with sweat and panting for breath as she scrabbled for the light switch. The dim glow reassured her she was still in the hospital, the tile ceiling a dead giveaway and the silence that surrounded her was a reassuring relief from the scream that still echoed in her mind. Shaking she tugged herself free of the sheet and slowly got to her feet. 

With a sigh she pulled off the wet t-shirt and shorts she’d been sleeping in and grabbed a fluffy bathrobe Alex had been thoughtful enough to bring her from home. It was a comforting touch and its fuzzy embrace helped ease away the remnants of the dreams. Grabbing a water bottle from the small end table she padded out barefoot into the dark emptiness of the corridor. She knew of course that a veritable army of medics and security would be on duty but right now she didn’t feel like having company. Instead she headed for a small waiting room at the far side of the building. Not bothering with the light switch she slipped inside and settled into a comfortable armchair facing the window, looking out over the ruined city beyond.

Though, she had to admit, not as ruined as it had been the first time she’d seen it from here. Lena Luthor had thrown her considerable resources into restoring National City and with a small army of heroes on hand to help much of the evidence of destruction had been cleared away. The rebuilding would take longer but Lena had assured her it would happen, apparently those who’d lost everything in the attack were already clamouring for the opportunity to move back in. Kara doubted that was entirely accurate but Lena had shrugged and simply said not to underestimate people who had hope in the future.

Kara let out a long, frustrated sigh and almost jumped out of her skin when a warm voice said from somewhere in the darkness to her right: “Can’t sleep?”

A shape moved and Kara could just about make out an outline in the dim light. “Nyssa?”

“Yes. Sorry if I startled you.”

“You… yeah, you did. Why did you follow me?” Kara asked, almost but not quite managing to avoid sounding too suspicious. 

“I didn’t. I’ve been sleeping in here to avoid any… complications.”

“Such as?” Kara asked, this time not bothering to hide the suspicion.

“Such as you or anyone else thinking there’s anything going on between myself and Sara, for example."

"Oh. Oh!" Kara's eyes widened as she wondered if that particular rumour was already doing the rounds. "Umm, for what it's worth that's not something I think is happening."

A soft laugh reached out from the darkness and for some reason Kara felt herself blush. "I know, for one thing Sara would never allow herself to hurt you like that. For another, well, you just don't tend to see people that way do you?"

The blush deepened and Kara found herself grateful for the darkness. "I always try to see the best in them if that's what you mean?" 

"More or less. And just so that you know of all your powers that's the one I envy the most Kara."

"Hard to trust in the League of Assassins?" Kara asked, trying to keep her tone light and was relieved to hear another laugh in response.

"Doubly so when you're born to it. You never answered my question by the way."

"Uh, question?" Kara asked, suddenly confused.

"Can't sleep?" Nyssa clarified, moving silently to sit next to Kara.

"Oh. No. Well... yes but, uh.... it's complicated."

There was a soft rustle of hair on fabric as Nyssa turned her head to study Kara's face, or at least the little she could see outlined by the dim glow of lights beyond the window. 

"Nightmares?"

Kara jerked back in shock. "Yes, how did you....?"

"I've seen that same look on Sara's face. And on mine."

"Sara? Recently?" Kara asked in a rush and she could see the smile flit across Nyssa's lips.

"No, a long time ago after I pulled her out of the waters around Lian Yu."

"She... she doesn't like to talk about that much, I'm not really sure what happened."

"Hardly surprising." Now it was Nyssa's turn to pause and consider her words. "I understand that you were sent here from your home when you were young to escape its destruction?"

Kara nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Do you often think about that day?"

"Yes." 

"Do you talk about it? With your family, your friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too painful. It brings back everything I lost."

"Lian Yu was that day for Sara, though it lasted considerably longer. She lost everything and after a year wrapped in fire was born again as a different person."

Kara felt tears pricking at her eyes as she finally put the pieces together. "And you saved her from that?"

"No, she saved herself from that hell. I just took her to start a new life."

"With the League?"

"Eventually. First she had to find her strength again. And while she did… I saw that same look on her face night after night.”

“What stopped it?”

“Time.”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “What if… what if time is what I’m afraid of?”

To Kara’s surprise Nyssa reached out and caught her chin with one hand, gently guiding Kara round to face her. 

“What do you see when you dream?” Nyssa asked. 

“Me.” Kara answered, not wanting to give any details but somehow finding herself opening up to this strange, dangerous woman. “I mean, me as I could be. If I put myself above everyone, forgot how to belong…. sorry, it’s hard to put into words.”

“That’s alright, I know what you mean. And you don’t have to worry about that happening.”

“Why? No-one could stop me if I did.”

“One person could.”

“Who, Kal? Nice thought but…”

“No. You would.”

“Sorry? You’ve kinda lost me there.”

“You would never let it happen. Whatever else is inside your heart Kara Zor-El you are a moral person beneath it all.”

“How can you be sure? We’ve only known each other, what, a week or two?”

To Kara’s surprise her question was greeted with a musical laugh, free of any cares or worries. “Because Sara’s sure. And Sara Lance has become a phenomenally good judge of character over the years. She trusts you in a way I’ve never seen her do with anyone else and that should tell you all you need to know.”

This time Kara couldn’t quite stop the tears and Nyssa gently wiped them from her cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Kara whispered. “I know, or knew anyway. Somehow I’d forgotten….”

“Considering everything that’s happened recently I think you’re forgiven.” 

Kara nodded and got back to her feet. “I’m going to head back to bed. I think, I think I can sleep now.”

“I’m glad. Rest well Kara.”

Kara had almost made it to the door when Nyssa called after her. “Oh, one other thing.”

“Yes?” Kara half-turned, one hand resting on the door frame.

“Any wall you like.” Nyssa said and Kara almost choked on her shocked splutter as Nyssa al Guhl stretched casually, the dim glow of the city backlighting her curves before she settled down on her makeshift bed without another word. It was all Kara could do to get her feet moving back down the corridor but somehow she managed it. As she rested her hand on the door handle though she hesitated, turned and ducked in to the small ward that had become Sara and Alex’s home away from home. They were asleep but both woke as soon as Kara came within about five foot of the beds. Combat training, Kara thought, must come in handy…

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, instantly protective of her younger sister.

“Nothing.” Kara reassured her, kneeling down between the beds and bringing a hand up to each of them. “It’s just… I wanted to say I love you. Both of you. For everything!”

Sara raised an eyebrow and gave Kara a long, hard look. “Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?”

“Bad dreams and a talk with your ex.”

“Ah, that would explain it.” At Alex’s confused look Sara elaborated. “Nyssa has always had a way of cutting through the noise and getting to the heart of what’s important.”

Alex smiled and considered her options for a moment before making a decision. “Sara?”

“Yeah?” the ex-assassin replied, catching the look on Alex’s face.

“Would you be up for another sparing session?”

“Oh I think so. Any time in particular?”

“I’ve got half an hour tomorrow before talking to the doctor about Kara…”

“Sounds perfect!”


	5. Chapter 5

After several weeks of hospital life Kara knew she should have been excited to get her feet back on the streets of National City. While she hadn't yet recharged her body enough to fly or use her heat vision she could slowly feel a familiar strength returning and every day the pain of her injuries diminished a little bit more. It hadn't even taken too much persuasion from Alex and Sara to convince the medical team that Kara should be released a week ahead of schedule.

And yet she felt more nervous stepping through the door than she had for years, probably since having her interview at CatCo she thought... though going in to work after dumping Cat Grant's son ran a close second. She was flanked by Sara on her left and Alex on her right with Barry and Oliver running cover on the rooftops opposite. As much as she appreciated the precautions it wasn't the thought of some unseen assassin that had her stomach churning as she walked into the sunlight.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the battle scars crisscrossing the skyline in front of her. There'd been a surprising amount of rebuilding already but even where the evidence had been removed new reminders in the form of gigantic cranes had sprung up like skeletal tombstones. How many, she thought, how many died that I should have saved? 

Gently she was guided into the blacked out SUV waiting for them and Sara settled in alongside her as Alex took the front passenger seat. They were alone as they drove off, the need for a convoy somewhat negated when you had a small army of metahumans on overwatch. Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from the view outside as seemingly every street they passed showed evidence of Doomsday's rampage. In fact it wasn't until they'd been driving for a good ten minutes that she realised they weren't heading for her apartment. 

"Umm, where are we going?" She asked, suddenly worried that there'd been a change in plans and she was DEO-bound after all.

"Home." Alex reassured her. "Just with a small diversion on the way."

"We talked it over last night and agreed there's something you should see first." Sara added with an encouraging smile.

After a few more minutes the car turned off the main streets and headed into a parking garage. Spiralling up they didn't stop until they got to the roof where, to Kara's surprise, a telescope had been set up pointing in the direction of millennium park.

"We weren't sure if your powers were back enough to let you see this without some old fashioned help." Alex said quietly. "And this is something you need to see."

Wondering what on earth they could be talking about Kara pulled her hair out of the way and placed her eye to the 'scope. Immediately it brought the park into sharp focus and in the middle of it was a crowd of people. Hundreds, no, thousands she realised and for a moment her heart froze at the thought this was a mass mourning. But, no, Alex and Sara had brought her up here for a reason and they’d never do something like that.   
She looked closer and realised that the word she was looking for wasn’t mourning but vigil. They were all sitting quietly on the grass in a wide semi circle, all in their own private world as they offered up prayers or thoughts on… on what, Kara wondered, resisting the urge to pull away from the telescope and try to use her powers to get a better view. Instead she refocused on what appeared to be a large black slab of marble that was the focal point for the crowd. It rose into the light like a monolith, a formidable presence so solid it almost seemed unreal. And carved at the top….

Kara blinked away tears and took another look to be sure. Yes, there at the top, emblazoned for the world to see, was the symbol she normally wore on her chest. The House of El’s coat of arms. Even as she watched some seemed to finish their contemplation and stood to leave only for their place to be taken by others standing on the edge of the crowd.

“They’ve been coming here every day since you fought Doomsday.” Alex said quietly at her shoulder. “Not just from National City either, from all over the planet.”

“Why?” Kara asked.

“Because they care.” Sara replied from her other side. “First it was to hold a vigil but over time it became something… else. Something more.”

“There hasn’t been a single reported incident of crime or violence or even angry words here.” Alex added, taking up the tale. “And when they leave they go back into the city and… well, help.”

“Doing what?”

“Whatever they can. Looking out for others, helping clear up the mess or start rebuilding, feeding and housing those with nothing... And all of it coming from the inspiration they find in you.”

Kara shook her head slowly, trying to take it all in. "I'm not worth this." 

"You are to them." Sara whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kara felt tears falling freely across her cheeks and reached up intending to brush them away only to find her hand drawn to Sara’s instead. Alex, always so finely tuned to her little sister’s mood, silently mirrored Sara’s embrace and together the three women stood and watched the crowd of humanity in the distance. 

For Kara it was as if a great weight was being lifted from her shoulders, the horrors of the last two months finally washing away. No, not away exactly just… quietened, becoming memories to be respected rather than nightmares pulling her down.

“Thank you… both of you.” Kara whispered. “You were right, I needed to see this.”

The three women stayed like that for several long minutes, the silence a comfortable one as Kara finally relaxed for the first time in months. Eventually she turned away from the park and they guided her back to the car, neither wishing to leave her side.

It was only as they entered the main door of her apartment complex that Kara realised just how far she still had to go in her recovery. For a moment the place seemed completely alien to her and it took until they were at the stairs for the silence to hit her. Normally she'd be automatically blocking out the noise from everyone else in the block, the clack of her shoes on the floor and a hundred other sounds the building threw at her. Even with the lead-lined glasses she normally wore helping to dull her senses that constant background thrum of noise was always there. Not now though, now there was just, well, just what a human would hear she supposed. It was as if the entire world was wrapped in cotton wool and she could just hear the muffled echoes. Or at least that was all she could hear until she opened her front door and then...

"Surprise!" The cry came from at least two dozen people crammed into Kara's apartment barely leaving enough room for a table groaning under the weight of a lavish buffet. Strung from the ceiling was a giant banner reading "Welcome Back!" and a grinning Barry Allen was heading towards her offering a tall glass of champagne. Kara bypassed the drink, opting instead to glomp the fastest man alive with a hug which, if her powers were working at full strength, would likely have broken a few ribs.

"You guys... I...." Kara spluttered for words as Barry eventually eased back from her grip, making sure to leave the champagne in Kara's right hand as he did so. She swung an accusing glare at Sara and Alex as they came around to join the crowd but the effect was somewhat spoiled by a grin that could have lit up a small planet.

Alex shrugged. "After everything that's happened a party seemed like the way to go. Besides Sara insisted..."

"Oh you... that's the last time I take it easy on you when we're sparing Danvers!" Sara threatened with a gleam in her eye that had Kara making a mental note to watch that particular contest. She turned her attention back to the rest of her guests and realised with a start that most of her furniture appeared to be missing. She was just about to ask what had happened when Ray Palmer noticed the confused look in the direction of what was usually the bedroom and jumped in.

"Don't worry, all your stuff's safely on the shelf over there." Kara glanced in the direction of his pointed finger and noticed what looked like dolls house versions of her furniture tucked safely out the way. "I figured it'd be easier to shrink everything down, make sure we didn't break anything." 

Kara couldn't help herself. The earnest expression, the perfectly logical thought process and the utterly ludicrous results were just too much and she burst into laughter. She raised her glass and toasted the room which seemed as good a time as any for the party to get underway. 

For the next few hours tales of heroic resolve and daring do flew around the room almost as quickly as the snacks were demolished. From Barry trying to explain how he’d fought an evil future version of himself in the present through to Oliver insisting that he had a healthy approach to relationships there was a constant flow of people being impressed, confused and in a few cases almost hysterical with laughter.

At one point Kara sidled over to join Oliver, Jax, Nate and Cisco who were staring almost slack-jawed as Alex explained how she’d tried to rescue her father from a super secret organisation going by the name of Cadmus.

“So let me get this straight.” Oliver said. “You’re standing in front of their boss and a couple of dozen guns for hire holding a detonator that’ll blow the whole base?”

“Yep.”

“And you got out of this alive…. how?”

“I told them I’d drop the detonator.”

“And they believed you?”

“Oddly enough, no.”

“So what did you do?”

Alex shrugged. “Dropped it of course. While they were busy panicking I got to the ship they were using to deport all the aliens to try and stop it.”

Oliver shook his head partially in admiration, partially in disbelief while making a mental note to never, ever get on Alex Danvers’ bad side. 

“So did you stop it?” Cisco asked, biting back a desire to ask for every last detail of an alien spaceship.

“Uh…. no.”

“No?”

“No.”

“So how come you’re not on the other side of the Universe? Wait, don’t tell me you actually got to go to the other side of the universe!” Cisco couldn’t quite mask the instant jealousy at that thought and was slightly mollified when Alex shook her head.

“That’s where having the best sister in the world comes in handy. She managed to shove the whole ship back down, keep it from breaking the atmosphere and jumping long enough for the engines to overheat.”

The collective looks from the rapt audience caused Kara to give an embarrassed snort of laughter and an ‘aw, shucks’ look but Cisco was clearly not about to let it go that easily.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Kara can apply enough force to basically cancel out a faster than light engine spooling up to shove several thousand tons of ship across the galaxy? And without just crushing the ship in the process?”

“Yuuuup.” Alex was grinning evilly now and Cisco and Nate sighed and passed across a $20 note each before wandering off to the next conversation. Kara would have sworn she heard Cisco muttering something about how working for Barry sucked and turned a quizzical look on Alex.

“Hmm? Oh, they bet me they’d each seen their friends do more impressive stuff than I’d seen you do.”

Kara couldn’t quite keep from snickering and raised her glass in a toast. “So why’d you tell them the Cadmus bit first? Not that I blame you, that’s a bad ass story but not really needed to win the bet…?”

“I wanted to make sure they paid up!”

“Ah, fair enough. Any plans for your ill-gotten gains?”

“Well as you helped win it I figured it’ll go in the doughnut fund.”

“A noble calling that I wouldn’t dream of questioning!” Kara said with a theatrical flourish of her glass before looking around the party. “And the thought occurs that we could do with expanding that particular fund.”

“Anyone in particular you had in mind?”

“Hmm… how about Wild Dog? I still owe him some payback for that ‘all aliens are bad’ speech when I helped them out with the Dominators.”

“He actually said that? Right, then he’s definitely next up. What do you reckon, another twenty?”

“Oh fifty at least!” Kara laughed as they threaded their way past Clark explaining to Felicity why he wasn’t a particular fan of super computers. Kara just had time to make out “and then there’s their habit of sucking people in and converting them to mindless drones, I really hate that.” before they were bearing down on Alex’s latest victim.


	6. Chapter 6

It was past midnight when the last of the guests were finally guided out the door to leave Kara and Sara alone in the apartment. The last two out the door were Ray - who was just finishing restoring the last of Kara’s furniture to its normal size - and Alex who cast a knowing smirk at Sara just before the door closed behind her. Kara was tired but for the first time in weeks there was a genuine no-holds-bared smile on her face and some of her usual energy was back in her eyes. Even so she groaned as Sara had to help her up from the couch, her body reminding her there was still a way to go in the healing process. 

“You okay?” Sara asked, trying and failing to fight back her tendency to be overprotective of the younger woman.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just tired.” Kara replied. “Never knew how much having fun takes out of you!”

“So… good day?” Sara asked as they made it to the bed.

“Oh yeah, that… this’ll sound odd but seeing everyone together like that kinda puts it into perspective you know?”

Sara laughed and leant against the wall to enjoy the show as Kara started to undress. “Actually I do. Same thing that I feel every time I end up back in 2017 with my dad. Rip once described it as a port in a storm, somewhere solid to ground yourself.”

“Trust a Time Master to come up with such a poetic description.” Kara chuckled as she tossed her skirt in the general direction of the laundry hamper. 

“Well they have a while to think about these things.” Sara replied drily while fighting the temptation to jump Kara there and then. The blonde Kryptonian had just pulled off her top and was now naked but for her panties and, annoyingly for Sara, had her back turned. Well… alright, Sara thought, it wasn’t that annoying as the view was still spectacular but if she couldn’t be greedy in her own head then where could she?

“Please no time puns.” Kara groaned as she glanced around for her pyjamas. “Oh crap, my night stuff is still in the hospital bag.”

“Want me to get ‘em?”

“Nah, it’s warm enough anyway and it’ll be good to feel my own sheets against my skin again.” 

As if to demonstrate Kara slid on to the bed so she was lying on her side, her back still towards the assassin. Her feet just about reached the rolled-up sheet at the foot of the bed and she gave a long contented sigh.

“Oh that’s better. Uh, I don't suppose you could pass the sheet up?”

“Oh if I must.” Sara said, taking the opportunity to circle the bed before doing so. Instead of simply handing it over she dragged it slowly up Kara’s incredible body, letting the cool cotton tease her in a way that Sara very much wished she was doing with her own hands. But, Sara thought, this was the first night back and Kara needed rest far more than she needed a horny girlfriend. By the time the sheet was tucked under Kara’s chin her eyes were closed and a look of perfectly relaxed contentment lit up her face.

Sara turned to head for the couch only to find a hand wrapped around her wrist with surprising strength.

"Don't go." Kara said quietly.

"I won't. I'll be right over there on the couch."

"No, I mean stay with me."

"I, uh, I shouldn't. The doctors said you need to rest."

"I've done nothing but rest for almost a month." Sara glanced down at the almost demanding tone in Kara's voice and found herself staring into big blue eyes that sparkled with mischievous energy.

"I... okay, just give me a minute to get changed?"

“Oh take your time." Kara agreed, letting go and settling back to enjoy the sight of the ex-assassin shaking the tight black dress off her shoulders and down her body. To Kara’s lack of surprise the dress was the only thing Sara was wearing leaving an uninterrupted view of pale flesh as it slipped its way to the floor. Stepping clear of the pool of fabric Sara stood for a long moment facing Kara, her hands on her hips and a challenging smile on her lips.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Only one way to find out…” Kara teased and with a quick flick of the wrist threw her balled-up panties in Sara’s general direction.

Sara laughed and half turned to kick the dress out of the way. In doing so she took her attention off Kara and an instant later a hand had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her gently but irresistibly down. Sara was caught off balance, her usual grace deserting her as her foot slipped on the dress and she landed on the bed entangled in a mess of limbs with the young Kryptonian. After a few seconds of struggling they ended up in a very familiar position with Kara straddling her lovers’ waist, a triumphant grin on her face. 

Sara, however, was already wriggling under Kara as she noticed a subtle difference in the routine. Normally when Kara decided to be on top she made it abundantly clear there was very little Sara could really do about it. Not that she minded of course and while she’d never admit it being controlled so thoroughly was one hell of a turn on. Now though she could feel the effort as Kara’s arms trembled, her grip on Sara’s wrists feeling more, well, human than the unbreakable steel she was used to.

With a grunt Sara heaved her hips upward, lifting Kara off the bed. At the same time she twisted her body around and Kara was too surprised to let go of Sara’s wrists. The momentum sent the two women tumbling to the far side of the bed where, to Kara’s surprise, she found herself pinned firmly to the mattress. 

“Hey!” She protested only to be cut short as Sara lent down and savagely kissed her prisoner. Kara felt her wrists pushed up above her head and she groaned into Sara’s mouth as perfectly toned legs wrapped around her sides and started to squeeze her tightly. 

“Not feeling quite so super tonight?” Sara asked in a low voice dripping with desire.

“No….” Kara replied, trying to duplicate Sara’s lift and twist to no avail. 

“Good, I think it’s time you felt what life’s like for the rest of us!” Sara threatened before diving down for another kiss. If anything this one was even more possessive of her prey and Kara found herself whimpering from the sheer passion behind it. When Sara finally pulled back both women were panting for air, Kara finding her body slowly writhing under Sara from the sheer need that the assassin had managed to stoke with such a simple thing as a kiss.

Unfortunately for Kara Sara had no intention of making things easy for her. Juggling her grip she managed to capture both Kara’s wrists in one hand letting the other drift down and start stroking Kara’s side from hip to armpit and back again.

“Hey! What are yooooouuuu… oh no, comehahaha on…. “ Kara protested, squirming as best she could pinned beneath Sara. 

“I’m just curious, that’s all…” Sara purred, letting her fingers flick gently over Kara’s ribs.

“Eeep! Ab… about what?” Kara asked, trying and failing to keep from showing any obvious reactions.

“About whether or not those powers of yours made you more or less ticklish.” Sara replied and the sight of Kara’s eyes going wide in shock was almost enough to make her forget the whole thing and ravage her right there and then. Almost…

“Wait a min…NOOOOOOOO!” Kara tried to protest but dissolved into a howl as Sara’s fingers slashed down her side, poking and scrabbling away at her exposed flesh. Sara, of course, knew full well where Kara’s worst spots were and waisted no time putting that knowledge to use. Her fingers flew over Kara’s waist, trailing along the edge of her hips before dancing back up her washboard stomach. 

To Sara’s surprise the moment a fingertip brushed the edge of Kara’s naval the Kryptonian suddenly stopped moving, frozen in horror as she tried desperately to will her body away from the questing digit. 

“Oh, what have we here?” Sara teased, never one to let an opportunity go to waste. 

“Nothing!” Kara squeaked far too quickly.

“Really?” Sara asked letting a finger slowly start to circle Kara’s belly button. “Nothing?”

Kara shook her head in denial but the effect was somewhat spoiled by the constant high pitched hum coming from behind tightly closed lips.

“You’re sure?” Sara teased letting her finger occasionally flick over the skin and feeling the muscles tighten apprehensively at every touch. Kara just nodded vigorously, her attention locked on the hand as it traced that slow, maddening circle.

“Nothing at alllllllll?” Sara drew out the last word then, as the last syllable left her lips, she let her finger dip down and flick in the smooth, warm hollow.

Kara’s hips bucked with a strength that caught Sara by surprise and she found herself dislodged from her perch. Kara took advantage of the momentary distraction to yank her hands free of Sara’s grip and wrap herself around the assassin as she was in mid flight. They rolled across the mattress and Kara somehow ended up behind Sara, her legs wrapped tightly around that slim waist, both of Sara’s arms trapped between her body and Kara’s.

“Now this is much better.” Kara breathed into Sara’s ear before bringing both hands to bear on Sara’s ribs. 

“Oh don’t you daaaaahahaha!” Sara tried to wrench herself free but Kara had a good grip and Sara’s hands were trapped at just the wrong angle for her to do anything useful with them. As Kara’s hands settled into a rhythm of ticklish kneading Sara found herself unable to do much other than shake her head and laugh.

“Cooomeeehehehehe… come on Kaahahahahara… not, no, nonononoehhhheeeee” 

Kara chuckled in her captive’s ear. “Aww, what’s the matter, big bad space captain a little ticklish?”

Sara shrieked as Kara dropped one hand down and started scrabbling around Sara’s right hip. Now the shaking of her head had reached her shoulders and she twisted in Kara’s grip but to no avail as the Kryptonian simply let herself move with her victim.

“Stahahahahoppp…. Kara staaahahahahah, stttttooppp….” Sara managed to grind out the words between otherwise incoherent laughter.

“Stop? You mean you’re not enjoying this?” Kara pouted and let the hand tormenting Sara’s hip dip just a little lower so that the pads of her fingers brushed an eager clit and wet lips.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh….” Sara’s head fell back against Kara’s shoulder as her eyes rolled up with delight at the sensations burning through her. For a few long, luxurious moments Kara let the tickling stop, letting Sara focus on the pleasure. Let it build until she heard a deep, heartfelt groan rumble through her lover then shifted both hands to race over Sara’s muscled stomach. 

Sara lurched forward spluttering for air as the renewed assault caught her off guard. The combination of assault and the sudden lack of attention to her pussy bounced off her nerve endings and mixed into renewed determination. Grabbing a breath around her laughter she curled her legs under her and with a mighty heave managed to burst upwards rather than away, ending up in a half crouch with Kara suddenly finding herself wrapped around Sara’s legs.

In a single, graceful movement Sara twisted round and fell forward, her knees pressed against Kara’s crotch as she forced her back onto the bed. Grabbing Kara’s wrists she pushed them up above her head and glanced down. Kara had ended up maybe a foot further down the mattress than Sara which meant she was perfectly positioned for what Sara had in mind.

Kara clearly caught the glint in Sara’s eyes and quickly said. “Don’t you dare! Sara I mean mmmph.” The last word was cut off as Sara dropped down and smothered Kara in her cleavage. Kara’s legs twisted, trying to slide up Sara’s ribs and find some purchase but that was easy enough for her to avoid. To give Kara something else to think about she managed to once again hold both wrists in one hand then let her free hand snake down and start tickling down the curve of Kara’s bicep until it could swirl freely in her armpit.

The protest, along with the laughter, was reduced to a muffled squeak and Sara couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing her lover in such a predicament. A few seconds later Sara realised Kara couldn’t mind that much as she felt eager lips wrap around first one nipple then the other, starting to lap and nip in all the ways Kara knew Sara loved. The chuckle quickly became a growl of desire and Sara could feel her need rising quickly. Too quickly, she thought reluctantly, she wasn’t quite ready for this to be over just yet.

Using both hands to make sure she had a good grip on Kara’s wrists again she reluctantly lifted herself up and away from her eager partner. The slightly glazed look in Kara’s eyes and the ever so quiet mew of disappointment did nothing to quench Sara’s desire.

“If you’re this eager I think we should put that mouth to better use!” Sara said and was gratified to see Kara lick her lips in anticipation. In a single smooth motion Sara let go of her victim and twisted on top of her. Her legs came up and tucked around Kara’s outstretched arms and suddenly Sara was sitting just above Kara’s face, holding herself barely an inch from those waiting lips.

Not that they waited long and Sara let out her own surprised squeak as a tongue unexpectedly snaked up to part her waiting pussy lips and delve inside her. Whatever else Kara had been through in the last couple of months she certainly hadn’t forgotten how to please her lover and Sara felt her arms start to shake as that talented tongue started to tour every last one of her favourite spots. 

She could have threatened. She could have promised. She could have said any one of a hundred different things to encourage Kara onwards. She didn’t need to. Instead she simply lowered herself down to give Kara full reign over her pleasure and brought her hands to Kara’s soaking wet pussy. A single flick of Kara’s clit was enough to send her entire body into shivers of delight and a deep moan vibrated off Sara’s flesh. She let her hands trace the outline of Kara’s pussy, letting her fingertips roll in the warm wetness that waited for her. Then, with an evil chuckle, she let her hands slide forward, leaving damp trails behind as her fingertips found the curve of Kara’s butt and went to town.

Kara’s whole body pulsed at the first ticklish touch and then she started to writhe on the bed, her tongue speeding up as a near constant stream of moans buzzed and tickled against Sara’s flesh. Sara knew full well what she was doing to the Kryptonian beneath her, knew how badly this turned the blonde on and how frustrating it quickly became. Not that she was going to let that stop her of course, she wanted Kara as turned on as it was possible to for her to be, wanted this to be a homecoming she’d never forget!

Within a minute Kara’s writhing had become more urgent, her body twisting to try and bring Sara’s hands just a little bit higher, to touch her where she needed to be touched. In response Sara started to let her right hand curve up, following the smooth flesh up and around, letting her fingertips graze Kara’s mound before starting to tap her clit. A slow rhythm, one light tap every ten seconds and a harder one every sixty. Kara groaned in frustration then cried out at the hard tap as it sent spots dancing in front of her eyes. And all the time Sara kept up the tickle tickle tickle of her ass and the backs of her thighs, slowly driving her insane…

Sara groaned as she felt Kara’s tongue start urgently thrusting into her, fucking her as best she could under the circumstances. For a heartbeat Sara thought of lifting away, of prolonging that wonderful release if only to feel Kara squirm beneath her for a few minutes more. Then Kara twisted slightly, her tongue found a new angle and Sara was completely lost in pleasure. 

The orgasm came quickly and Sara screamed as she felt her body clench and find release in a wonderful moment of pure ecstasy. As she panted her way through the aftershocks she eased away from Kara, turning to lie against her and it was only then that she realised she’d anointed her lover with her juices. Not that Kara seemed to mind, the look on her face was one of bliss though with an urgent need flashing in her eyes.

Sara knew precisely how she wanted to reward her lover and turned to curl alongside her, feet tucked up at shoulder height, her cheek resting on Kara’s thigh. Her fingers drifted down the silky smooth flesh, luxuriating in the familiar softness as muscles tensed and relaxed at her passing. Still, Kara had waited long enough Sara thought, it’d be cruel to keep her waiting. 

Two fingers slipped inside Kara’s oh-so-ready pussy and Sara started a slow, steady rhythm. Her fingers arched up proving that she, too, hadn’t forgotten what made her lover tick. As soon as the pads of her fingers glided over that one particular spot Kara let out a deep groan and her eyes drifted closed as she gave herself over to Sara’s actions.

Sara shifted slightly, letting a leg trail across Kara’s chest so she could bring her lips down to kiss and nuzzle Kara’s clit. The moan of delight brought a satisfied smile to Sara’s lips which quickly turned into unexpected giggles. Twisting she looked up the impressive geography of Kara’s body to see her grinning back, fingers wrapped around Sara’s ankle while her other hand slowly raked fingernails down the captive sole.

Giving in to the laughter Sara turned back to her target and tried her very best to concentrate. Her whole body shook as she couldn’t quite hold back the stream of giggles and it seemed to add an extra level of stimulation for Kara. Soon Sara’s fingers were sliding so easily in and out of that eager pussy she added a third and then, to her own surprise, a fourth. She felt Kara’s body eagerly bear down on the intruders, the shaking of muscles tensing as she raced towards her urgently-needed orgasm.

The tickling on her foot stuttered, nails now squirming between her toes and Sara howled with laugher as nails flicked against sensitive flesh. Not wanting to be shown up she battled for a moment of concentration and started to pump her hand into Kara’s body, her tongue remorselessly lashing the eager clit trapped between her soft lips. Kara arched her back, her pussy spasmed and actually forced Sara’s hand out as the Kryptonian screamed her pleasure and the orgasm overtook her.

When Kara regained her senses she found Sara wrapped around her, practically lying on her in fact and with a slightly odd look in her eyes.

“Hey…” Kara murmured, bringing one hand up to brush a strand of hair from Sara’s face.

“Hey.” Sara replied with a warm smile. “You okay?”

“Oh yes…” Kara breathed. “How could I not be after that?”

“Well, uh…” Sara hesitated and Kara saw the worry flash across her lover’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! It’s just, um, look down.”

Confused Kara did as she was bidden and it took a second for her to figure out what she was seeing. Then she laughed, a sound of pure joy and delight.

She was floating about six feet from the bed, Sara trying to casually cling on to her without being too obvious about it. Slowly Kara lowered them both back down to the mattress enjoying the feeling of her Canary pressed so tightly against her.

“I guess now we know how to jump start your powers!” Sara said as she turned her grip into an embrace.

“I guess so!” Kara replied, still chuckling. “Though if that’s what it takes I may need to lose them move often!”

“Don’t you dare!” Sara said as she curled up, the familiar warmth of Kara’s body lulling her to sleep. “I don’t think National City can do without you for that long again…”

With those words echoing in her mind Kara Danvers settled back into the pillows and for the first time in long months slept soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

A warm glow spread through the apartment as dawn rose over National City and Kara murmured in her sleep as she turned to bury her face against Sara’s back, A contented sigh fluttered in the still air as Sara snuggled back and the two slept on, relaxed and at peace with themselves and the world. From far across the bay a dim whipcrack of sound echoed across the city, a pause… then the entire room seemed to buck under them. 

Sara found herself tumbling out of bed, her body reacting instinctively as she tried to shield herself from whatever was happening. High pitched shattering sounds echoed around her and she winced as she landed flat on her back. By the time she’d come fully awake everything was quiet once more and she blinked the scene before her into focus. Scattered around were the remains of the big floor to ceiling windows and barely an inch from where she’d landed a large chunk of brickwork lay on the floor. Above her, back arched was Kara, plaster dust falling from her shoulders as she shielded Sara from the worst of the damage.

“What was… are you okay?” Sara asked as Kara glanced around to make sure there wasn’t any immediate danger then sprang lightly to her feet shrugging off what had been her apartment wall.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you?” Kara asked.

“Not a scratch. Thank you for that by the way.” Sara replied as Kara helped her up. “Any idea what that was?”

“Not yet…” Kara said grimly turning her head towards the waterfront.

A few miles away a CatCo breakfast news team was suddenly finding themselves with something far more interesting than the marine wildlife piece they’d planned. Their mobile broadcast van was setup on a quayside overlooking the water close to one end of the impressive bay bridge.The reporter was facing the camera and talking quickly, trying to describe the chaos around her.

“As you can see behind me there’s someone in the middle of the bay standing on what appears to be a waterspout. Since they arrived here ten minutes ago we’ve felt multiple earthquakes and they seem to be throwing jets of water from the bay at buildings and traffic on the waterfront.” 

Another tremor shook the ground and the cameraman had to brace himself against the van to keep his footing. To her credit the reporter kept right on talking. “We don’t yet know who this is or what they want but some of the costumed heroes that have been helping clear up National City arrived a few minutes ago. Since then we’ve seen at least two attempts to stop this attack but both have failed. And….” Another rumble rolled through and there was the sudden unpleasant twang of breaking steel cables.

The reporter looked up and her detached professionalism cracked. “Oh my god! The bridge is breaking, there are still dozens of cars that haven’t yet been able to escape and…. no!” Words failed her as with a sickening lurch one carriageway lurched sideways then tilted down sending several cars and a yellow school bus towards the ocean far below.

And then… there was a wind. No, not a wind the young reporter realised, a blur of motion. It ripped the morning air apart and changed the course of the waters below the falling cars. The ocean seemed to rise, a funnel of water catching the innocent and lifting them to the safety of the road alongside the news van. Only once they were all safe did the blur shift, letting the spout fall back and arrowing straight at the mysterious figure that had seemingly caused the disaster. One moment they were there, menacing the city and the next they were simply…. gone.

Even as the bystanders freed themselves from their vehicles they knew. Everyone there did. They knew…. and they remembered.

“Look!” Someone yelled, shading their eyes with their hand and staring upwards.

“Up in the sky!” Another voice as the crowd swung their gaze as one to a single figure hanging above them, the unconscious man who had caused so much destruction hanging from her left hand as she surveyed the scene. Her cape billowed in the sea breeze as the sun reached out to her, filling her with its light and power. She smiled as she spotted a DEO containment unit pull up at the back of the crowd and flew down, literally dropping off her prisoner as she went by. As she lifted back up and turned her head to survey the scene a single voice cried from the crowd.

“Supergirl!”

It was as if a spell had been broken and a wall of noise rose to meet her. No words just sound as cheers and claps, hope and joy melded together. The sound of a city who’d seen its faith rewarded, a sound of hope, a sound that filled her and drove her as much as the energy from the sun had, the sound that brought a smile to her lips as she threw herself forward into the city to do what needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick apology for those that have been reading my work over the last couple of months. Pace has slowed down a bit because, ironically, while the world goes into lockdown I'm currently trying to keep around 6,000 people working from home. This has basically turned the last three weeks into work, sleep and.... no, actually, just those two. There's a few new pieces in the works including one that might be the most ridiculously over-the-top thing I've ever even tried so hopefully I'll be able to keep a reasonably steady pace up even if it's not the one every three days I started with.
> 
> To make up for this here's a quick preview of the next entry in this series as we finally properly get to The Ship of this particular fandom:
> 
> ****
> 
> If there was one thing Kara Danvers really wished she could do it was say no to Lena Luthor. She’d tried everything she could think of over the last year but just when she thought she’d got it nailed the head of L Corp (formally LexCorp) seemed to pull out a new trick and any resistance just melted away. Whether in her day job as a reporter for CatCo Media or flying around National City as Supergirl the one constant in her admittedly odd life was saying yes when she should absolutely, definitely know better.
> 
> Grunting with effort Supergirl raised her head and glared at Lena’s smug smile. From ground level the raven-haired woman towered over her and somehow her Luthor side just seemed to shine through. Normally she would worry she was being unkind or cruel even thinking something like that about her friend but the large red countdown clock ticking away behind her added a certain validation to the thought.


End file.
